Confusion At Its Worst
by spinback
Summary: Clare stopped, mid crash, staring blankly at her lover. She wondered if what she thought she heard is really what he said. Did he really just scream her name instead? RATED M FOR A REASON; VERY LEMONY!
1. Big Mistake

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop, my car, my blackberry, and my dad left his business to me, but, unfortunately, my dad's business was NOT Degrassi. What a **_**Tragedy.**_

_[Summary: Clare stopped, mid crash, staring blankly at her lover. She wondered if what she thought she heard is really what he said. Did he really just scream her name instead? ]_

**A/N: My very first full on smut fic... Written solely to see if Erin has as good of aim as me. This will be a two shot. Also, thanks to Kaytea for putting me in the oddest mood to write this. Everyone, get your bricks ready...**

**Confusion at its Worst**

Clare felt arms wrap around her waist as she grabbed her books in her locker for her English class. "Wanna come over tonight? We could watch a movie of your choice!" His voice whispered into her ear. "We both know that movie won't happen, Eli." Clare smiled, knowing she was right. "Are you in?" Clare sighed as she slammed her locker shut, "Do I have to?" she sarcastically whined.

"Well, actually, Clare, you do." Her blue eyes glared him down, "Won't your parents be home?" The five foot six boy let out a chuckle, "That never stopped us before."

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

Clare worked the buttons on Eli's red uniform shirt, as he pressed her against the wall hungrily kissing at her neck. He pulled his mouth away long enough to pull Clare's purple polo shirt over head, quickly returning his lip back to her flesh, exploring the newly exposed. Her tiny hands pulled the shirt over his head, eying his firm abs. He latched his hands behind her knees, pulling her up to his waist, her ankles locking behind him. Her body was launched onto the soft bed, his hovering over. His fingers worked the zipper on the school uniform skirt, slowly working it down. Clare moaned in anticipation, pulling the skirt down herself, along with her panties. She began to work on Eli's belt while his mouth latched onto her right nipple.

Eli grabbed her hand, stopping her from undoing the belt. "I'll let you know what_ that's _acceptable!" He smirked while lowering his body. His lips left a chaste of kisses from her breasts to pussy. She let out a small moan while his thumb made tiny circles around her clit and his middle finger slowly made his way into her tight hole. "Clare, you seem to get tighter and tighter every time we fuck."

His tongue flicked at her clit as he added two more fingers, pushing into her g spot. "Ohh E-Eli!" The sound of his name leaving her lips turned him on, making his already hard cock harder. "Scream my name Clare. My parent's don't care!" He thrust his fingers harder inside her.

"E-El-Ellii" Her voice was loud, echoing around the now-clean room. Her back arched as her walls tightened around his three fingers. "That's it Clare Bear, don't hold back." When he slowly pulled his fingers from her, she let out a small whimper. His hand worked their way to her ass, groping it, lightly, but violently, as his tongue entered her. Whines, moans and whimpers left her pink lips as his tongue paced from fast to slow, pushing into her tight body. As her liquids began to flow from her, Eli sucked the up. "Hmm, Clare, you always taste so, amazing." His crawled back up to her face, kissing both cheeks, her nose, forehead, eyelids and lastly, her lips. He crawled off her, laying beside her pale body. His green eyes motioned toward his lower half, going back into making contact with her blue.

Clare's hands made their way to his belt, never loosing contact with his eyes. Finally, moving agonizingly slow, she undid the button and zipper to his khaki pants. She pulled the fabric down slowly, a smirk played on her face, her eyes glazed over with lust. The pants and boxers now on the floor, her small hand was placed at the base of Eli's cock, slowly moving up and down.

Eli threw his head back, letting out a loud moan, almost as loud as her screams. She averted her eyes towards to head of the cock, biting her bottom lip as traces of pre come started to spill out. "Yumm," Her eyes widened as Eli looked down to her, as she brought her tongue to fluids and lapped them up, her hand still moving at a slow, steady pace. A quiet moan came from Eli's throat as Clare's lips enclosed around the erect shaft. Her hand continued to the same rhythm as her head. Clare flinched when Eli's hand moved to the back of her head, pushing himself deeper into her throat. As her mvoements quickened, her hand let go of the cock, leaving her mouth do do all the work. "Oh Clare, Oh my God." Her mouth turned up into a slight smirk, not stopping.

His legs started to shake, signalling he was getting close. She sucked a little harder, placing her tongue in his slit. "Ohh, Clare, I forgot how good you were at this." Eli's voice slightly echoed from wall to wall of the small room. Under Clare's control, Eli's body fell loose below, releasing his excitement within her mouth. She pulled away once she knew he was finished, swallowing the fluids that filled her.

"You are so amazing." Eli pushed Clare onto the top, crawling upon her. His hands made way to her legs, pushing them apart, lowering his lower half between them. He grabbed the condom off the nightstand, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. As he slide the rubber on, he took the opportunity to kiss Clare with as much passion as he was going to show her with the love making that was about to happen.

"Hn, Eli, fuck me." Clare moaned at Eli pushed his over erect cock into her pussy. He started off slow, letting her body get used to the unusual object corrupting her. As his movements sped up, Clare's nails dug deeper into his back. "Ahh, Eli, d-deeeper-r." Her screams were beautiful music to his ears. Doing what she'd ask, Eli pulled his errection out, leaving only the tip inside the beautiful girl, thrusting into her deeply, repeating this action until she'd had enough.

Clare soon flipped Eli over, grinding her hips over his, earning small moans from his throat. The small noise wasn't enough to keep her going. Her body rose and fell, crashing on his, giving them both the plessure they longed for. "Yell for me, Elijah." She stated breathly, her body crashing faster and harder.

"Oh Julia. You're so good at what you do to me."

Clare stopped, mid crash, staring blankly at her lover. She wondered if what she thought she heard is really what he said. Did he really just scream _her _name instead?

(Chapter one end)

-Dodges cement blocks-

**Im sorry it sucked. I can't help it! And just so you know, I have a little bit of an obsession with hurting Clare.. At least her feelings. Chapter 2 will be just as lemony. Is that a word; lemony? Anyways, please review!**


	2. Made Perfect

**`isclaimer: I have a cat named Wilder, a dog named Monty, a horse named Python, and a cute pig that I named Fi, but sadly, that doesn't mean I own Degrassi... I'm just obsessed =) **

_[Summary: Clare stopped, mid crash, staring blankly at her lover. She wondered if what she thought she heard is really what he said. Did he really just scream her name instead? ]_

**A/N: 22 Nice reviews and only one bad. I'm pretty sure my day = made! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'm not going to make any excuses, I just mostly read and edited picture; oh and talked to KayTea, which is why I'm writing. She's not on today, not for a while at least. In the AN from the end of chapter one, I stated this chapter would be just as lemony, but I got a bunch of reviews thinking Eli was gonna get hate in this? Uh... Read and find out... All I can tell you, is he learns his lesson...**

**Just a little thanks to "anonymous" who decided to TRY and put me down. Maybe it phased them to see the other 22 reviews who said they loved it. **

**JSYK: If any of you think it sucks, I'd rather hear directly from you, not a little white and grey picture. **

**Confusion at its Worst**

CHAPTER TWO

Lowering her body, slowly and in shock. "What, uh, what did you call me?" A fake smile crept onto her lips. She knew what he said, but she needed to hear it from him to be sure. Her body felt uncomfortable as she still sat on his lap, waiting for an answer. "Clare, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to call you Julia. Memories just-" Tears swelled in his eyes, knowing he'd made a huge mistake. "But, Eli, what I don't get is, well, a few weeks ago, you, um, you said I was better. So if I'm 'better' why scream her name?" Somehow, Clare wasn't the least bit turned off by the name confusion. In fact, she was a little turned on, more for knowing that she was a good measure up to the experience Eli had before her.

"I didn't mean it, Clare, I promise." Her body was moving off of his, laying to the side of him. In her mind, she was planning how to punish him for his awful mistake. She couldn't show him that she felt more aroused now more then ever. Putting on a fake pout, Clare pulled away from Eli's body, turning to face the wall. Fake sobs left her smiling pink lips, waiting for him to attempt to comfort her. As if on cue, Eli's arm snaked around her waist, "Will you ever forgive me, Blue Eyes?" His head nestled into the crook of her neck, leaving small kisses on her shoulder. She shook him off, her plan was working, and he rolled onto his back, letting out a sigh.

Her movements were quick, he barely noticed her move into straddling position. Her eyes filled with lust, her body hovering his, "I guess I'll have to prove I'm better then her.." Her teeth were pulling at her bottom lip, something that drove Eli crazy. Her eyes darkened and her hips lightly moved against his groin. A moan exited his mouth as his erection hardening between them. Her lips attacking his skin, nipping lightly at him.

Her kisses trailed down toward his hips, placing love bites here and there. Once her lips came in contact with his waist line, Clare brought her body back up, shyly kissing her boyfriend's lips. Her hands reached between them, stroking this erection as she brought her lips to his once more. Slowly, the head of his bulge was inserted and Clare teased the shaft, slowing her movements right down. Her movements were slow yet sensational. Eli tried his hardest to move his body on top of hers only to have his arms pinned above his head. "I'm in control. Now, Eli, don't hold back your moans. You're parents don't care, remember." Her soft lips moved against the shell of his ear while she quoted him from earlier.

Her body now moving the length of his cock, stopping at the tip moving in circles. "Say my name, Eli. Say it, or I'm done." She slowly moved him back into her wet pussy, stopping at the base, waiting to hear her name in the slightest. With his arms now freed, Eli moved one hand to her breast, tugging a the nipple, and the other to her clit, making small circles with his thumb. "C-Clare, oh Clare!" His voice filled the room, bring a smirk to her face. Her body started crashing over his once more, leaving him breathless, groaning her name quickly. The girl's walls tightened around her boyfriend as she whined his name and her body started to fall slower. The green eyed boy took this opportunity to flip her onto her back to show her just how sorry he was.

Her right legs was brought to his shoulder and he kissed her soft skin while thrusting his all inside her. Her hands grabbed at the bed sheets while whimpers escaped her throat. The blue eyed girl noticed his body moving closer to her, spreading her legs wider apart. As his thrusts quickened, going deeper with every move, he walls tightened once more. "Oh Elliiiii!"

His hips moved to and from her quickly while his plump lips left kisses on her jaw, neck, chest and in circles leading to her nipple. Her back arched as he brought his tongue out, flicking it lightly over the hard nub. His lips caved over her breast, tugging at the rock with his teeth. Clare gasped for air as Eli's body trembled above her. He lowered to her face to he kiss her deeply then glued his forehead to hers so he could stare lovingly into her blue obs. "I told you, you're better then she could ever be." A smile was smacked on his face, causing his girlfriend to blush. "Clare Diana Edwards, with you, it's making love, not having sex. I love you."

(STORY OVER)

**A/N: And y'all thought Clare was gonna leaveee..! I know it's short! Please don't kill me. -dodges a car- Please don't review saying **_**OMG THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! **_**Trust me, I know it wouldn't! Eli PROBABLY wouldn't say Julia either. This is call FICTION. I used different words this time, and no, not for the anon. It took a week to write this so please be gentle! Starting tomorrow, I will be starting the sequel to **_Why Are You Doing This_**. It will be called "I can't just be friends with you." Watch for it. MuchLove**

_**Kelsey Innocent**_


End file.
